Infatuation
by Little Fausto's Lullaby
Summary: "¿Qué sabe un monstruo, un paria como tú, del amor?". (SebastianxCiel)
1. Prólogo: Reconnaissance

"**Infatuation"**

** Prólogo. **

«Reconnaissance»

_For my greatest love; Cydney Lyons._

"_(…) La única manera de librarse de la tentación, es ceder ante ella._

_Si se resiste, el alma enferma, anhelando lo que ella misma se ha prohibido;_

_deseando lo que sus leyes absurdas han hecho monstruoso e ilegal (…)"._

Oscar Wilde. «El retrato de Dorian Gray». 1891.

* * *

– _**Ciel P.O.V. –**_

"_Mi joven sobrino:"_

Londres, 7 de diciembre. 1893.

"_(…) tu prima se muere de angustia. A juzgar por el carácter ambiguo de tus palabras, no hemos llegado, ni de cerca, a una conclusión. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Ciel? Le he pedido a Alexis que, sutilmente, interceda en el asunto. Viene siendo hora de que asumas tu compromiso, de manera oficial. (…) He concertado un encuentro, y te suplico que asistas. Tomaré cualquier excusa u objeción como un acto de flaqueza; así de terrible es mi desencanto. (…) Falta una semana. Pronto cumples dieciocho; y como todo joven de alcurnia, estás en obligación de cortejar a una dama. ¿Has encontrado alguna oferta que compita con mi hija menor? (…) reconozco, y me atrevo a decirlo, que he sido algo "cruda" con mis soluciones (…) amé muchísimo a tu padre; hay un vínculo indisoluble entre nosotros (…) por tanto, soy libre de ejercer mi autoridad sobre ti, y seré lo más franca posible: estás obligado a contraer matrimonio con Elizabeth (…)" _

– Suena tan dulce, y romántica… – murmuró Sebastian, leyendo por encima de mi hombro –.

No me atreví a mirarle. Estaba exhausto. Doblé la carta, en silencio.

– Te pido, por última vez… – le reprendí, con aparente calma –…que apartes la vista de mi correspondencia –.

Me temblaba la muñeca. Tomé una pluma y la humedecí con tinta. Salpicó fuera del frasco.

– ¿Quieres oír mi opinión al respecto? – se atrevió a decir, sin quitarme los ojos de encima –.

Lancé un suspiro, y empecé a garabatear en la hoja.

– Adelante… – le invité –…dime en qué metí la pata –.

De golpe, su mano descansaba sobre la mía. Casi instantáneamente, me giré hacia él.

– No luces muy contento, milord –.

Vaya noticia. _Una observación genial, sin duda_. Quise reprimir la mueca, pero fue en vano.

– Ah… ¿te parece? – le pregunté, distraído –. Sebastian se arriesgó a sonreír. Típico.

– Podría decirse… – canturreó, y se arrodilló a mi lado –. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Tensé los músculos.

– ¿Sobre la base de qué argumentos…? – musité, lleno de curiosidad –.

Con la punta del tacón, empecé a repiquetear el suelo. Una y otra vez.

–…tu falta absoluta de interés… – señaló, como despertándome –… tu ayuno sin sentido, tus quejas constantes sobre la servidumbre, la hinchazón violeta debajo de tus párpados, por no hablar del insomnio… –.

Tragué en seco. Como por arte de magia, mi mente bloqueó su voz. Nuestra charla se volvió un zumbido lejano, mudo. Fue como envolver la habitación en niebla. Por un momento, no quise escucharle, y, en cambio, me detuve a mirar su rostro. La curva tenue de sus cejas. Los mechones oscuros. La palidez de su piel. Sus extrañas pupilas.

Inconscientemente, me rocé los labios con la lengua.

Todo tan bello, tan prohibido. Dejé de respirar. Recobré la compostura unos minutos más tarde, cuando él se levantó e hizo un gesto tan cotidiano y simple como servir el té. Yo seguía tiritando.

– Mira a tu alrededor, Sebastian… – le interrumpí, elaborando una disculpa –… una pila infinita de registros por firmar, notificaciones, documentos. En breve, asumiré la presidencia de la Funtom Company; todo mi estrés se debe a la enorme, terrible responsabilidad que está pesando sobre mis hombros. La tía Frances, en cambio… –.

– Tu futura suegra… – rectificó, de espaldas –. Para mi asombro, no añadió más comentarios.

Fruncí el ceño, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante las acciones de mi mayordomo. No encontré, en aquella "aclaración", el timbre inestable y oscuro que Sebastian le impregnaba a todos sus regaños. Esta vez, sonaba…

– Cerciórate de que haya papel en la repisa… – le ordené, cavilando un plan en mi cabeza – voy a copiar un recado… –.

– No olvide sus clases de gramática… – reclamó, trayéndome el sobre –… el instructor llegará a las 7:00 en punto –.

Otra vez, su tono volvió a la normalidad. Yo continué escribiendo.

– Vamos, mañana en la noche… – me apresuré a decirle –… a reunirnos con los Midford... –.

Nada. Asintió, sin inmutarse.

– Pienso que será lo mejor, para todos… – afirmé, sin ganar aprobación o resistencia –.

– Una sabia decisión, joven amo… – opinó, finalmente –.

Esta vez, fue mi turno de asentir.

Tras colocar el sello sobre mi escritorio, me miró un instante, y se retiró del cuarto.

Las cosas han cambiado entre Sebastian y yo… desde aquel día…

* * *

– _**Flashback. –**_

Tomando el libro entre sus manos, Ciel leyó, en voz alta:

– "_El amor que la Muerte ha sellado, el tiempo no lo enfría, ni lo roba el rival…" _–.

Sebastian le corrigió, por enésima vez.

– Tal y como esperaba, joven amo… no posee talento alguno para la declamación. Es una pena… –.

– Ah, qué hipócrita eres – le imprecó el adolescente, cerrando el libro de golpe – no me vengas con lecciones de poesía, maldito mentiroso. Tu trabajo está en la estufa, el polvo, los muertos. ¿Qué sabe un monstruo, un paria como tú, del amor? –.

Por un instante, el mayordomo guardó silencio. Luego, se echó a reír; y su voz era dulce como una canción de cuna.

– Oh, mi señor; llevo tantos siglos, tantas noches, vagando por esta tierra. Lo que Byron escribió en 1807; las profundas estrofas que dedicó a su amada espectral, mucho se parecen a los cantos que Novalis compuso para su difunta Sophie, que en paz descanse. Tanto uno como el otro, llenos de angustia, trataron de inmortalizar lo que ya no existía –.

– No hay tal cosa, Sebastian, ya déjalo ser. Estas clases me aburren, sigo sin encontrarles utilidad. ¿Para qué diantres me sirve la literatura? Una novela de horror, un folletín policíaco; puede que en mis horas de ocio les eche una mirada, buscando algo de entretenimiento. La lírica, no obstante, me saca de quicio. No logro entenderla, no siento nada –.

– Ah, entonces no somos tan diferentes – afirmó el diablo, paseándose por la habitación – estamos vacíos por dentro, secos y corruptos. Ni un latido en el pecho, ni un atisbo de esperanza. Y nos toleramos mutuamente porque, en fin, no queda mejor alternativa. Hay un contrato de por medio, es verdad; pero más allá de tu odio, eres una sombra –.

– ¡Vaya, cuánta crueldad! – canturreó Ciel, hundiéndose en la butaca – estás exagerando un poco. Me pintas como si fuera igual a ti; y no lo soy. De hecho, eres tú quien imita a los hombres, no viceversa –.

– Hmmm, nunca lo había pensado –.

– Pero yo sí; pienso más de la cuenta – admitió el conde, mirando fijamente a su peón – te observo, Sebastian, cada minuto del día. La forma en que hablas, el tiempo que te tomas para hervir el té, las muecas tan absurdas que haces en presencia de los gatos. Yo te miro cuando a nadie más le importa; y por un momento, me dejo engañar. Cuando Finny arranca un arbusto, o Bardroy hace volar mi cena; tú les regañas con suma dedicación, y pareces un maestro, un buen colega que intenta enseñarles. Me sirves el vino, decoras un pastel; cada gesto es tan puro… aún así, tan ficticio –.

– La estética de todo sirviente; es complacer a su rey, sin medir los daños. Se trata de un juego; y nada más –.

– ¿¡Y por qué mierda me obligas a entender lo que esto significa!? – exclamó el pequeño aristócrata, agitando sus cuadernos en el aire, perdiendo la compostura – ¡Cartas, versos, confesiones tristes! No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo funciona el corazón humano; de cuánto duelen la traición o la soledad. ¡Eres una jodida bestia sin alma! –.

Poniéndose de pie, el chiquillo asestó un puñetazo contra el buró, lanzando las hojas al suelo. Sebastian permanecía inmóvil, sin parpadear, contemplando aquel arranque de ira con suma indiferencia. Ciel, sin embargo, rechinaba los dientes y trataba de hacerle entrar en razón; pegando gritos a la pared y dándole la espalda.

– Me inspira asco, tu presencia – escupió el noble, en voz baja – eres la personificación de todo lo que abomino. Cuando mis ojos descansan en ti; lo que veo, me horroriza. Es cierto; ¡no sé lo que Byron intenta decirme, no consigo entender a los románticos y mi pecho se secó, como el otoño! Pero tú, hijo de una puta infernal, ¡no tienes derecho a insultarme! –.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era el ama de llaves, Mei Rin, que temblaba del susto. Sebastian rodó el cerrojo, y ella asomó la cabeza, con los nervios de punta. Llevaba un plumero entre las manos.

– Eh, perdóneme, mi señor – titubeó la pelirroja, mordisqueándose el labio – ¿qué sucede? Creí escuchar unos gritos –.

Ciel se mantuvo callado, sin formular un pretexto. Había perdido totalmente el control. Le faltaba el aire, como si una garra invisible le comprimiera la garganta. Allí, tirados sobre la alfombra, yacían cientos de páginas y frases. Sebastian se inclinó levemente, procurando no hacer ruido, y fue recogiendo poco a poco los escritos de Lord Byron.

– Mei Rin, ya es tarde; el reloj marca las siete – musitó el mayordomo, con la misma tranquilidad que de costumbre –.

– He concluido mis tareas; de inmediato bajaré a la cocina. Supongo que puedo ayudar con los… –.

– ¡Perfecto! – se apresuró Sebastian, tratando de distraerla – úntale salsa a la carne, y vigila los frijoles. Por acá todo marcha bien. Abrí la ventana por accidente; los papeles se han movido de lugar. Me descuidé; ha sido mi culpa… –.

– Ya veo – notó la muchacha, exhalando un suspiro – disculpen la interrupción, entonces… –.

Tras hacer una reverencia, Mei Rin se retiró del cuarto. Nuevamente, todo quedó en calma.

– ¿Le sirvo el pastel? Debe estar listo. Hasta acá llega el aroma… –.

– Vete –.

Por primera vez, en cuatro años, Sebastian no tuvo una respuesta. Depositó los textos sobre el escritorio, y salió.

Transcurrió, lentamente, un minuto. Luego le siguieron dos, tres, hasta que murió una hora. Ciel se desplomó en una esquina, ajeno a la realidad. Apretó con rabia los párpados. Dolía, dolía mucho borrar toda huella de tristeza; todo rastro líquido. Las señales evidentes de su auto-destrucción.

¿Qué sucedió, de pronto? ¿Por qué echó a Sebastian de la oficina?

En múltiples ocasiones le habían lastimado, sí, verbal y físicamente. Captores, enemigos, ratas; pero Ciel nunca experimentó una tristeza tan profunda. Se arrastró unos pasos, hasta llegar al borde de un gran estante. Abrió la última gaveta, extrajo un volumen, ya viejo, ceniciento, y lo colocó en su muslos.

"_Las flores del mal; por Charles Baudelaire"_. Ciel rozó la tapa con el borde de sus dedos; sintiendo la bella caligrafía, trazo por trazo, grabada en el material. Dicho tesoro se salvó del fuego, milagrosamente.

Meses atrás, hurgando en los aposentos de Vincent, el chico encontró una valija repleta de pergaminos. Algunos, en relación a Funtom y los negocios; esos acabaron al fondo de la chimenea; otros, de carácter más personal. Una foto de Rachel, con el marco roído por las termitas; pasajes de un diario, estampillas, periódicos; y una colección privada de textos "prohibidos": _Baudelaire_, _Rimbaud_, _Sade_. Al conde le sorprendieron los gustos literarios de su predecesor; tan peculiares. Por desgracia, un hombre de alcurnia, un caballero inglés, no podía permitirse –salvo en la intimidad de cuatro paredes–, un lujo tan elevado. La sociedad aborrecía a aquellos que quebrantaban las reglas.

En el fondo, bajo secreto, Ciel Phantomhive amaba la poesía. Era su mecanismo de escape, su única fuente de paz. El mundo le asfixiaba constantemente: un matrimonio arreglado, la muerte de Madame Red, la ingratitud de Victoria, el peso de sus decisiones. Por encima de todo, Sebastian –su salvador y verdugo–. Ciel trataba de olvidarlo, leía una y otra vez con la intención de borrar sus miedos, de enterrar al mayordomo muy al fondo de su memoria. Cada intento era inútil; los versos y las canciones le traían a Sebastian de vuelta, con más intensidad.

Abrió el tomo; buscó la página 174, y reparó en su línea favorita.

"_¡Oh, Lucifer, apiádate de mi miseria!"._

* * *

– _**Sebastian P.O.V. –**_

Para mi joven señor; todo ha de lucir impecable. La cera puede extinguirse; yo cambio las velas. Las flores se marchitan; yo le traigo un ramillete fresco. Si la escarcha cubre sus manos, yo le coloco guantes. Si alguien le dispara, yo me vuelvo su escudo. Finalmente, ha crecido; el tiempo no corre en vano. Las horas se transformaron en días, los días se convirtieron en meses. Ciel Phantomhive dejó de verse como un niño; aunque siga mortificándome con sus antojos. Y pronto, le vestiré de gala para su boda. De pie en el sagrario, bajo una cruz de madera. Jurará, ante los pobres mortales, que su amor _**–**_su _sincero amor__**–**_, por Lady Elizabeth, durará para siempre. Sí, qué farsa tan descabellada.

Cuando entré a la despensa, el trío de mentecatos se me abalanzó encima.

– ¡¿Y bien, qué te ha dicho?! _**– **_preguntó Mei Rin, nerviosa, con los dedos cruzados _**– **_¿Tomó la decisión, verdad? _**–.**_

– Forman una pareja bellísima _**– **_me confiesa Finny, agarrándome por el brazo _**– **_Debes estar muy contento, Sebastian _**–.**_

– ¡Jaja, claro! _**– **_exclama Bardroy, prendiendo un cigarrillo _**–**_ Hasta yo tengo par de sugerencias. El banquete… _**–**_.

A continuación; todos pegaron un brinco. Dejé caer la vajilla en el fregadero con tal impulso, que la porcelana reventó en mil pedazos. Los restos de hierba, y azúcar, se mezclaron con mi propia sangre. Por un momento, un breve y desesperado momento, sentí la locura correr por mis venas. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo conmigo?

– ¡Provoqué un desastre…! _**– **_apunté, exhalando un suspiro _**– **_¡las elegantes tacitas que Lady Midford le obsequió a nuestro conde! Se me han resbalado de pronto. En efecto, el asunto de la futura boda me tiene algo _preocupado_… _**–**_.

– Sebastian, ¡pero qué exaltado te has puesto! _**– **_masculló Mei Rin, ocultando su rubor detrás de una servilleta _**–**_.

– Wow... ¡Le profesas un gran _cariño_ a ese mocoso! Demolerías toda Inglaterra con tal de mantenerlo a salvo, ¿eh, mequetrefe? _**– **_se burló Bardroy, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro _**– **_Tranquilo, camarada; que todo saldrá bien… Relájate y disfruta... _**–**_.

"_Arrasaría con toda criatura, toda alma, sobre la faz de la Tierra"_, murmuré, apretando los puños,_ "con el simple objetivo de que nadie más, excepto yo, pueda tocarlo. Ciel Phantomhive me pertenece; aléjense de él"_.

– Vamos a hacernos cargo de la ceremonia. ¡Ningún peligro acechará a Lizzy! _**– **_anunció Finny, orgulloso _–._

– ¡Cuenta con eso, Sebastian! –tarareó el ama de llaves, ajustándose los espejuelos _**–**_.

Siento una curiosidad enorme; _"¿cómo diablos piensan protegerla de mí?"._

– ¡Las rosas, por supuesto, las rosas! – exclamó el jardinero, rascándose la mejilla – Separaré una docena… –.

– ¡Pondré en remojo los manteles! ¿Dónde fue que vi la espuma? Argh… ¡qué olvidadiza soy! –.

– ¡Hey, espérenme! Finny, Mei Rin, párense ahí. ¡¿Alguno sabe dónde alquilar un traje?! –.

Miro a través de la ventana; el Sol se ha escondido tras las nubes. Finjo que ninguno de los tres está cerca; a penas les puedo oír –el bullicio que han armado es insoportable–. Me pierdo entre los arbustos del laberíntico patio. Yo cultivé esas flores blancas; _para él_. Yo construí un hogar, un palacio, en medio de las cenizas, _para él_. Yo salvé _su vida_; pero le arranqué _el alma_. Soy toda la oscuridad que reina a su alrededor. Pasando, como un fantasma, junto a los torpes sirvientes, aprovecho el alboroto para huir de la cocina. Estoy confundido. ¿Adónde se dirigen mis compañeros, con tanto entusiasmo? No tengo la menor idea. Honestamente, me da igual. Necesito estar solo; necesito estar lejos de Ciel.

¿Cómo es que, de repente, sólo falta una noche para que esta pesadilla comienze? La cuestión del "matrimonio" nunca fue un impedimento. Hoy, no obstante, él me ha ordenado que lo acompañe a la mansión de los Midford. Va a pedir la mano de su estúpida e insufrible prima. ¡¿Por qué una noción tan simple, tan ilógica; se me ofrece como algo terrible?! Un contrato nupcial no puede, ni podrá nunca, rescindir los términos de mi unión con Ciel. No importa que él se arrodille ante un sacerdote, con lágrimas en el rostro, y recite todos los pasajes de la Biblia. Los pecados secretos valen más que cualquier voto; los instintos naturales del hombre son más poderosos que cualquier Dios.

Sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, acabé en el bosque. Miré hacia todas partes, algo confundido, y vi una figura entre los abedules. Una silueta familiar; sin duda. Llevaba prendas limpias, olor a incienso y papel de arroz. Agudizé mis sentidos; y me escondí tras el follaje, como esperando. Pude escuchar, por encima del viento que ulula entre las ramas, una tos enfermiza.

– Tanaka… – musité, experimentando un súbito alivio – el invierno es demasiado crudo. Regrese a la mansión… –.

– Shhh, pierde cuidado, mi buen amigo… – contestó, soplándose la nariz con un panueño de seda – sé que parezco una momia; todo lleno de arrugas, pero de vez en cuándo me gusta observar el cielo. La quietud, qué falta me hace… –.

– Créame – le juré, de rodillas –… hago todo lo posible por apaciguar a los… –.

– Oh, me consta, Sebastian, sí que me consta… – admitió el buen anciano, echándose a reír – no es fácil lidiar con esos muchachotes. Pero, a pesar de los accidentes, arman una pandilla espectacular. El _joven amo_ los aprecia; yo también –.

Se me contrajo el pecho; y retuve la respiración. Una mariposa azul voló sobre mi cabeza.

"_Ahí estás, príncipe mío, en labios de un ángel. Retornas a mí, como una maldición eterna"._

El viejo se paró a mi lado, aferrándose al bastón. Ya casi no lograr mantenerse en pie; le tiemblan las piernas y tiene los cachetes hundidos. Tose suavemente, se enrosca una bufanda en el cuello. Faltan botones en su chaleco. Luego toma mis manos; manchadas aún de culpa, y clava sus ojos cansados en los míos. Nunca me percaté; son grises.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – inquirió, con el tono de un padre que recién llega a casa –.

Tragué en seco; y sonreí.

– ¿Qué podría sucederme? – le espeté, conteniendo mi ánimo –.

Él siguió mirándome, lleno de sabiduría.

– Algo me dice, Sebastian… – soltó, de repente –… que eres un ser milenario. Junto a este abuelito humilde, que se está muriendo, luces rebozante de vida. Pero a mí, que tanto he padecido ya, no se me escapan los detalles valiosos… –.

– Una observación interesante… – admití, algo sorprendido –… y no menos certera –.

Tanaka prosiguió, sin bajar la mirada.

– No seas testarudo, entonces… – me regañó, con algo de simpatía –… es tu oportunidad de pedirle a otro anciano, a otro igual, una pequeña dosis de conocimiento. Has visitado lugares increíbles; has podido estudiar más que cualquier ermitaño, y probablemente has visto correr, frente a ti, la historia de la humanidad. De ahí que esperes lo peor de nosotros, con razón. Sin embargo, tienes un abismo en la mente. Estás sufriendo, sin que nadie lo sepa… –.

– Se trata de un malestar pasajero… – confesé, y pese al frío, me sudaban las sienes –.

– Oh, ¿con que así le llamas a tu _situación_? –.

Quise huir, en ese minuto, y ante la imposibilidad de moverme, desvié mis pensamientos de la escena. Me remonté ocho siglos en el pasado. Recordé a los druidas, rubios y salvajes. Uno de ellos me regaló un talismán; para la buena suerte. Pasé largas noches examinando mi piedrecita _azul_, fascinado con la idea de que estuviera hechizada. Los bárbaros se tatuaban historias en la piel; fragmentos de su ciencia oscura, _poesía_. Le cantaban a la _inmortalidad_.

En un asalto de rabia, desnudé mis colmillos. _"Azul"_. _"Poesía"_. _"Inmortalidad"._ De hecho; estuve acordándome de Ciel, desde el primer instante. ¡Qué cruel desgracia! El niño celta que me fabricó un amuleto, se le parecía tanto…

Otra memoria me sacudió, un instante después. Aquella fatídica noche, en su estudio… los manuscritos de Lord Byron.

"_Lo que amé, y siempre llevaré conmigo, ha de podrirse como la tierra común…"_

– ¿De veras crees, hijo mío, que el tiempo puede curar _lo que te pasa_? –.

"_Regresarás infinitamente, en un rafagazo de luz"._

– ¿Y qué es lo que me pasa? – sollocé, desesperado –.

Un alce caminó por la montaña; tiene el iris desgarrado. Bardroy derramó vinagre sobre su cama, y dio un puntapié en el suelo. A mil kilómetros de aquí, un barco de vapor se hunde; arrastrando un lienzo de Rembrandt a las profundidades del mar. Finny se ha pinchado con una espina. En White Chapel, una prostituta con sífilis le canta a su bebé, procurando que duerma. Mei Rin se quita el camisón, frente al espejo. Los gusanos cavan un túnel. Y Ciel Phantomhive, a solas en su habitación, agarra una pluma, la humedece con tinta y garabatea unas palabras en su muñeca:

"_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Sebastian" _

El planeta entero estaba sumido en una pausa; los estornudos de Tanaka me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

– Dime una cosa… – me imploró, acercándose –… ¿qué tan profundo es lo que sientes por mi nieto? –.

Casi me atraganto. El corazón me dio un brinco; y mi pulso colapsó.

– No lo sé; porque no conozco los límites de mi propia naturaleza... –.

Hela ahí; la confesión más horrorosa que hice jamás. La sonrisa de Tanaka se ensachó milagrosamente, casi se rompe.

Sin decirme palabra alguna, asintió. Parecía satisfecho; feliz con aquella respuesta. Yo también.

– Volvamos a casa… – le sugerí –… debo preparar el baño –.

Tomándole por el talle, lo conduje de vuelta. El resto de la velada transcurrió normalmente. Terminé mis labores, con ayuda de los chicos, y Tanaka se encerró en la biblioteca, con una pipa sucia y una bolsita marrón. Ciel bajó a la mesa, de mal humor; probó la carne y revolvió las legumbres. De mala gana, lo obligué a comer. Evitando hasta el roce más necesario, montó un berrinche sobre el pastel de frambuesa y me envió de vuelta al horno. Tras mucho refunfuñar, se tragó una rebanada, y huyó de mí, dando tumbos. Decidí seguirle la corriente. Lo agarré en la punta de la escalera; deslizé el puño de su camisa y descubrí una mancha roja a lo largo de su antebrazo. Él se apartó, en estado de crisis.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda te sucede?! – me gritó, alterado – ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes permiso para registrarme la ropa?! –.

Yo le así por la cintura, y estreché su cuerpo contra mí. Ciel dejó escapar un gemido.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Enredé mis manos en su cabello.

– Te _odio_… – fue lo único que alcancé a decirle –… te _odio_ como nunca he odiado a ningún hombre, a ningún dios… –.

Una doncella, vestida de negro, se tumba en el pasto; extrae un puñal de su toga y apuñala al unicornio –su nombre es Sieglinde Sullivan–, y tiene 15 años de edad. Scotland Yard detiene a un célebre ladrón de reliquias; Abberline se sube al carruaje. Un artista, en Noruega, comete suicidio. Grell Sutcliff atraviesa al bisabuelo de Hitler, con su guadaña roja. Picasso fuma su primer cigarrillo. Lady Midford sueña con el gato de Cheshire.

Ciel Phantomhive me besa en los labios.


	2. Miroirs jumeaux

"**Infatuation"**

**Capítulo I.**

_«Miroirs jumeaux»_

_To write sin on your arms._

* * *

"_(…) Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,  
Nous échangerons un éclair unique,  
Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux;_

_Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,  
Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,  
Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes"._

Charles Baudelaire. «La Mort des Amants». 1857.

* * *

– _**Ciel P.O.V. –**_

No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. Si pudiera tomar esta noche, este instante, y huir con ellos para siempre, ¿te aferrarías a mí? ¿Qué significan _"pecado"_ y _"absolución"_? ¿Alguien llora por nosotros, más allá de la tumba? Mamá y papá duermen bajo tierra; se han transformado en polvo, sin alma ni recuerdos. La infinitud no existe; pero encontré algo más terrible que la luz; más perpetuo que la comunión con Dios. He descubierto un milagro en los ojos del mal. Lejos, donde no llega la música, un ejército de ángeles reclama mi condena. Tal vez merezco el castigo; y sólo en la agonía sepa purgar mis culpas. No obstante, poco me importan el bien y sus furiosos gusanos. ¿Cómo logran convertirse el amor, la intimidad y el tiempo, en simples criminales? Soy un pésimo poeta, quizás, pero en un segundo, toqué el cielo.

Sebastian agarró mi talle, y de un momento a otro acabé de espaldas contra la pared. No supe articular un grito, ni deshacer el nudo que se formó entre los dos. Alcé la mirada, temblando, y sus pupilas sangrientas se clavaron sobre mí. Maldita sea; ¿¡quién eres; y por qué mi corazón da un brinco suicida? Acaba con mi tormento, de una vez por todas.

– Te has escrito mi nombre en la muñeca… – susurra el Diablo; y su voz penetra en cada poro, cada rincón de mi ser –.

La rabia me consume por dentro, e inconscientemente, dejo escapar un suspiro.

– Es para no olvidar… – le confieso, entrelazando mis manos en las suyas –… mis votos nupciales –.

Afuera, la ciudad arde en llamas. El fuego que emana de estas palabras es tan voraz, que se traga al mundo.

– Recítalos ahora... – me exige, envolviendo mi silueta en sus brazos –… que nadie más puede escucharte –.

Es tanta la soledad del infierno, que mi respiración lo atraviesa de principio a fin.

– Voy a pronunciar cada línea, de memoria… – le prometo, y hasta el más ínfimo gramo de lucidez se borra de mi cabeza –… ¿quieres leerlos conmigo, Sebastian? Deshazte de todas mis prendas, de la cintura hacia arriba… –.

Confuso, el mayordomo me observa; y acaba por sonreír. Estamos cometiendo una herejía; pero a ninguno de los dos le interesa qué ha de suceder mañana. Los sirvientes deambulan por los pasillos, ajenos a nuestra travesura; o quizás no alcanzan a vernos. Quedaron ciegos, de tanto pavor. He aquí lo que comprendo, secretamente, por "matrimonio". No se trata de un acto legal, mucho menos divino. Hay un profundo significado en nuestros dedos, que se unen, y magia, casi negra, en cada gemido que escondo por él. Sebastian y yo, a solas, sin más testigo que el silencio. Toda ceremonia es, en sí, una puesta en escena, un espectáculo estéril. Pero acá estamos, de pie, en un complot simplemente humano.

Y quisiera gritar de pánico, mientras él me desnuda. Desata mis lazos, desabrocha los botones; el abrigo oscuro resbala al suelo. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie nos sorprenda? ¿Adónde se han fugado las hormigas, los peones? Me entran deseos de cantar; una embriaguez exquisita se apodera de nosotros. Con cada pieza que cae, me voy elevando más y más en el vacío, y Sebastian revela una nueva oración. Le estoy entregando, con locura, todos los fragmentos que hacen de mí un poema viviente. Traigo, debajo de esta camisa arrugada y sucia, una carta plasmada en mi piel.

– "_Quiero destrozarte los labios…"_ – murmuro, y las plegarias inundan el paraíso –"_… para que no le arranques el alma a nadie más; y quede mi existencia grabada en ti hasta el último de los días; cuando ya la Tierra haya envejecido…" _–.

Me quebré en pedazos cuando sentí, como un ascua hirviente, el borde de su lengua. Segundos tardó el vino en recorrer mi ingle; luego trepó por mis nervios hasta agitar mis párpados. Sus garras estrujaron la tela sobre mis muslos. ¿Vas a devorarme justo aquí, sin permitirme otra excusa que no sean mis tristes ojos azules? Estoy de acuerdo.

– "_Tendremos lechos llenos de ligeros olores; divanes tan hondos como sepulcros…"_ – me responde el demonio, apelando a un viejo amigo que solía retratar a las flores en sus pergaminos obscenos –.

Desesperado, intento agarrarme a las cortinas. Sus colmillos resplandecen bajo las velas. ¿Dónde se han metido los estúpidos sirvientes, que tan fácil estropean mi monótona rutina? ¿Me han oído sollozar? ¿Temen por mi inocencia?

– "_Sostenme en tu pecho, hasta que las Parcas mutilen mi destino…" _– le volví a suplicar – _"… no permitas que la vejez marchite mis fantasías; destrúyeme pronto, ahora que soy sólo un adolescente, y desconozco toda señal de intrascendencia. Quiero que seas tú, mi única noción de eternidad. Te acecharé en sueños, te visitaré mañana… "._

Uñas de lagarto se entierran en mis costillas. Goethe, Maupassant, Novalis, Coleridge; ¿a cuál de ellos lo amó una bestia; a cuál lo acogió Lucifer como un auténtico aprendiz? Incluso hoy, se sabe que los genios mastican a sus coetáneos; jamás ha sido al revés. ¿Quién domestica al lobo feroz? Nosotros; las dichosas generaciones que sobreviven al artista fantasma. ¿Por qué rayos sigo cavilando sobre literatura, en lo que mi amante afila sus colmillos?

–"… _y en los estantes, rosas insólitas, abiertas para nosotros bajo cielos más bellos…" _– me canta, y nos duele en el pecho esa vileza maldita que seduce a los locos, que envenena a los santos – _"…empleando a porfía sus últimos ardores, nuestros corazones serán dos grandes antorchas…" _–. Dios, ¿por qué has cometido tantas desfachateces?

– Yo reconozco estos versos… – confesé, ebrio de todos los males que nacen y mueren en las tinieblas, haciéndole cosquillas al Diablo –… _"La Muerte de los Amantes"_, si no me equivoco… –.

– Tú jamás te equivocas… – me objetó, restregándose desesperadamente contra mi pecho, tratando de abrirse paso entre la carne y las costillas, como una lamia que trata de roer hasta el final, de acabar con todo –.

Le besé con tanta angustia, una y otra vez, deseando que el mal y la muerte no existieran. Quería entregarme a él como se entregan los pecadores a la horca ingrata: sacudido por la demencia. ¿Cómo puedo traicionarle? ¿Qué será de este roto cuerpo –al amanecer, en breve–, cuando tenga que recostarse en el lecho nupcial; cuando ella, _mi terrible novia_, afloje el cordón que amarra sus piernas limpias? ¡No resisto la idea de tocarla, poseerla; ni ahora ni nunca!

Entonces, pongo la verdad ante mi pérfido juez. Sus ojos me observan, perplejos, aterrados. Oh, ya lo comprendo. _Esta_, Satán, esta _pasión mortífera y tenebrosa_: ¡nos consume a los dos, con la misma fuerza!

–… _será con un acto de sublime locura, que se consumen los votos de un matrimonio negro_… –.

_Ava Satani_. Amén.


End file.
